


Podolski Family Christmas + Bastian

by fathertizime



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathertizime/pseuds/fathertizime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To avoid talking about Monika with his family Lukas convinces Bastian to come home with him for the holidays, where his family decides they are a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podolski Family Christmas + Bastian

“No, mom. Please don’t make me go!” Lukas whined to his mother over the phone. “I just broke up with Monika. I cannot go through a Podolski family interrogation from grandma.”

“You can, and you will. Lukas Josef Podolski, Grandma will not let you get out of this,” Krystyna scolded.

“Please mom, don’t make me go," Lukas whined.

“I’m not fighting grandma on this one, but by all means, _you_ call her and tell her you’re going to miss what she’s calling her ‘last family Christmas.’”

Lukas grimaced. If he called his grandma, he would definitely be going even if there was no way in hell that she was not going to live for another hundred years. “She’s been saying that for 3 years running.”

“She’ll probably be saying it for another 10 years, but it doesn’t matter. It’s HER saying it.” Krystyna said.

“I’m really busy with Arsenal and the national team. I can’t get the time off,” Lukas tried bargaining.

However, his mother was not having it. “Tell her whatever excuses you want, but she will get you there. So, you may as well just go without all the arguing. Tell me when you get to the airport, and I’ll come pick you up.”

She hung up.

Lukas groaned. He wasn’t ready for his entire family to talk about his breakup with Monika, and he didn’t even get the buffer of Louis because he was with Monika this year. He had gotten Louis over thanksgiving, and he would get him for new years as Monika had to travel for work. Their breakup had been a little rough on Louis, but Lukas and Monika still were friends. They just needed time to figure out how to move forward. 

Lukas needed to vent, so he did what he always did when he just needed to talk to someone; he called Bastian.

“Lukas! Hello mein hase” Bastian chirped into the phone.

“Hey Basti,” Lukas muttered back.

“What’s wrong?” Bastian asked, his playful demeanor shifting to one of concern.

“I have to go to my grandparents for Christmas,” Lukas said.

Bastian waited for a second before he asked, “and…?”

“And…my family is going to interrogate me about Monika and I.”

“Oh, why? What’s new?” Bastian asked.

“We broke up.” Lukas said after a pause.

“Oh.” Bastian paused, surprised, “Are you okay?”

Lukas sighed, “Yeah, we… I… it was mutual but it’s rough. We have been trying to figure out what we are now, I mean we were together so long, and then we both just realized there was nothing there. . I just. I don’t know, I’m not sure it’s sunk in yet.”

 “What do you mean there was nothing there?”  Bastian asked quietly.

“I mean we both just realized we weren't in it for each other anymore, so we decided to split.”

“When did it happen?”

“On and off over the last year? But actually about a week ago.”

 “Why didn't you tell me sooner Lukas, we could have talked it through.”

“Basti. I haven't really talked about it with anyone yet I told my mom why Monika wasn't coming but that’s it. You're the first person to know anything real.”

“Sorry I’m just overreacting.”

“It’s okay I’m still just trying to figure it out myself.”

“Well why don’t you just not go?” Bastian pointed out.

“I can’t not go, my grandma will kill me.” Lukas explained.

“What are you going to do?” Bastian asked.

“I just need something to distract them from Monika and I…” Lukas stretched out the pause before continuing,  What are you doing for Christmas?”

“Why…?” Bastian asked, imagining the scheming in Lukas’s eyes.

“Just tell me, what are your plans?”

“I don’t have any, I couldn’t go to my family get together this year” Bastian exclaimed

“Awesome!” Lukas exclaimed. “Okay you’re coming to my house, my family loves you they’ll totally forget about Monika and I! Please, Please, Please!!!”

 _How could he say no to Lukas?_ “Yeah okay but you’re doing all the arrangements. Just tell me when to get to the airport.” Bastian said over Lukas celebrations.

“Sweet!” Lukas said as he continued celebrating.

“But there are some conditions.” Bastian said

Lukas paused his celebrations, “Such as?”

“You tell me all about you and Monika and you owe me, something. I haven’t decided yet but you do.”

“As long as it’s reasonable...But I’ll need some time before the Monika conversation.” Lukas remarked.

“Yeah whatever, go buy me a plane ticket.” Bastian replied.

“I will! Goodnight Mein Hase!” Lukas stated.

“Night Poldi.” Bastian said softly.

* * *

 

When Bastian got off the plane, he saw Lukas hiding under a ridiculous hat with a sign that said ‘Hase.’ Bastian smiled as he grabbed Lukas into a hug. He buried his nose in Lukas’s neck, just needing to be close to him. “Hey Prinz Poldi,” he whispered into a laughing Lukas’s ear.

“Hey general Basti.” They pulled apart and just looked at each other before dissolving into laughter. “Do you need to get your baggage?”

“Nah I just brought this.” He gestured to his carryon. “I figured I could steal everything I need from you.”

“As if,” Lukas teased because they both knew he would let Bastian use his soap if he asked.” I’m glad you came.” Bastian looked good, especially when he blushed and looked down after Lukas’s pronouncement. He was a bit disheveled from the plane ride, but to Lukas, that just made him look better. “Why are you all wrapped up like a ninja?”

Bastian blushed again. “I get cold and you aren’t there to warm me up.” Bastian pretended to pout, but a grin broke through as he grabbed Lukas and pulled him into an embrace. They always fit together so well, and this was no exception. Bastian could feel the heat coming off Lukas, and he had to let go before that heat pooled somewhere inappropriate.

After they broke apart, they headed for Lukas’s car. As they walked, Lukas started to ramble, “My grandma’s house is a few hours away. Yeah, I know,” he said towards Bastian’s disgruntled expression, “This was the closest airport I could get at such late notice, but it’s okay. We should have fun in the car!”

Bastian just smiled as he followed Lukas out to his car. “I cannot promise I won’t fall asleep on the way there, but otherwise should be fun.”

The car ride over was uneventful. Bastian and Lukas always got along so well that the 3 hour drive passed quickly. They fell into their old rhythms, teasing and endlessly flirting with each other. Bastian did fall sleep for the last half hour, but Lukas was able to entertain himself by singing along with the radio.

* * *

 

When they got to Lukas’s Grandmother Home, Lukas’s mother, Krystyna was waiting for them in the driveway. “Lukas. Bastian. I’m glad you’re here.” She hugged them both before pulling Lukas away. Bastian went to grab his bag from the trunk as she spoke to Lukas, “Have you told grandma that you're bringing a friend?”

Lukas’s face turned white, “Oh.” He had been so focused on getting out of talking about Monika that he forgot what it meant to bring a guest.

“Yeah oh. Lukas, Christmas to her is a family thing, you better think of something quickly because you have a minute before we get to the door.” She gave Lukas a look as she went over to Bastian and asked him about his flight.

Lukas tried to think of something as they approached the door unfortunately coming up with nothing. His grandma opened the door and said, “Lukas welcome!” She kissed both his cheeks, which lit up red under her adoration. “Look at you. You look so good, so handsome and tall.” She pulled Lukas into a hug before looking over at Bastian.

“Hi, I’m Bastian,” he started before Lukas’ grandma interrupted him.

“Well hello.” Her stare sizing him up, he gulped as she continued, “Welcome to our family gathering, and Lukas Josef Podolski,” she turned to him and poked him in the chest, “You don’t bring a boyfriend to our Christmas celebration without telling me! Now I have to get another place setting and another gift.” She turned back to Bastian and flashed him a small smile, “Welcome to the family.”

Lukas spoke up, “Sorry grandma. It was a last minute thing. Bastian didn’t have Christmas plans, and he shouldn’t have to celebrate alone, -wait boyfriend?” Lukas asked incredulously.

His grandma ignored him and reached past him to grab a very surprised Bastian by the arm. “Come with me. You can help me in the kitchen since you decided not to tell me that you were coming.” Bastian squawked in protest, but she ignored him and continued, “Lukas, take Bastian’s stuff up to your room. Krystyna help him.”

Lukas grumbled about his grandmother’s misunderstanding as he brought Bastian’s bag up to his room, his mother following him. “What the hell, mom? You have to talk to her!”

“Why? She just gave you the perfect excuse for Bastian to be here all weekend, and you practically are dating anyways with how close you are.”

Lukas groaned, even his mother was on board with this.

* * *

 

The Podolski family Christmas was always an interesting affair. Grandma Podolski was very much the leader of the event. Making all sorts of relatives help out with cleaning and cooking for the Christmas feasts. They had been doing a family Christmas meet up for years, and Grandma Podolski only ever had one rule: family only. Because of this Lukas was freaking out. You didn’t bring someone you weren’t serious about to Christmas. In his family, that was basically a proposal. At least he didn’t have to talk about Monika; he just had to explain Bastian’s presence.

Lukas avoided some family members as he ducked into the kitchen. He moved to the sink where Bastian was busy washing vegetables he leaned next to Bastian on the counter. “So I know I already owe you a favor, and it’s going to have to be a big one, but can I ask for another?”

Bastian turned to him with an incredulous look on his face, “Luki, what the hell?”

“Wait, I know it’s ridiculous, but just pretend for Christmas, we can leave the day after.” Lukas rushed out.

“Lukas, what are you asking?” Bastian said frozen in his spot.

“Will you pretend to be my boyfriend?” Lukas looked up at Bastian, his eyes pleading with him.

Bastian was stunned; here was Lukas who he had pined after for roughly 10 years asking to be his fake boyfriend. He knew he shouldn’t, couldn’t pretend; it would just be too real for him. But, still, he didn’t have a great track record for saying no to Lukas. “You owe me so much for this, Luki.” Bastian sighed.

Lukas grinned and grabbed Bastian by the waist into a hug. “Thank you, Basti.” He muttered into Bastian’s ear.

“Awe,” chorused Lukas’ relatives from the doorway. They broke apart, both of them blushing. His mother quickly pocketed a phone; he would have to get the picture later.

His grandmother gave him a knowing look before she said, “Lukas! Stop distracting my vegetable washer, you must have too much time on your hands.” Before Lukas could interrupt she continued, “Go finish the laundry and prep the table with the tablecloth and napkins.” She turned towards the other people. “And you all already have chores. Or are you done already?”

There was a chorus of ‘no’s that came through the doorway as everyone went back to their chores.

* * *

 

The next few hours were a blur of cleaning, cooking, gophering, and all sorts of odd chores ruthlessly organized by Grandma Podolski. Bastian only managed to get a spare moment when he convinced Krystyna to tell him where his room was as because he needed to grab some stuff from his suitcase.

He pushed through to door to find Lukas sprawled out on the bed. Lukas was laying with his arm covering his eye which caused his shirt to ride up a little bit revealing a delicious strip of skin for Bastian to ogle.

Bastian advanced to the bed and plopped onto it, crashing on top of Lukas who moaned, “Aww, Bastian why?”

“Why?! Maybe because your crazy family has been working me like a dog and you managed to hide up here the entire time," Bastian asked on top of a squirming Lukas.

Lukas looked ashamed for a second before grinning, “I can’t help it if I know how to get out of the way. Besides, grandma giving you chores means she see you as part of the family already. That’s a good thing.”

Bastian smiled, “Aw how nice.” He then shoved Lukas off the bed.

“OW!” Lukas grumbled as he found himself on the floor, a grinning Bastian looking down at him from the bed. "You bastard.” He stood up as Bastian spread himself out on the bed so there was no room for Lukas.

“You go down and help and let me rest, “Bastian mumbled into a pillow.

Lukas smacked Bastian on the side of the thigh. “Come on; scoot over. We can both fit.” Bastian rolled a little so there was room for Lukas.

They fumbled around a bit, since they both didn’t really fit on the bed unless they were spooning. “Uh Luki?” Bastian asked quietly.

“Just role with it, Bastian,” Lukas answered pulling Bastian’s arm over himself and getting comfortable.

Bastian grinned into the back of Lukas neck before he closed his eyes relaxing into the mattress and around Lukas. They both fell asleep quickly exhausted from their travels.

* * *

 

“Get the hell up! Who is letting you slack around, because it sure as hell wasn’t me!” Both the boys jolted awake to the sound of Lukas’s grandma yelling at them. “Wash up! Dinner is served. Change into something nice. And if you think that it’s okay that you slacked off, you’re wrong. You’re going to be in charge of clean up, and it better be spotless.”

“Yes ma’am, sorry,” Bastian spoke up contritely.

“Oh, don’t worry about it; you must be tired from your flight” said Lukas’s Grandma while smiling at Bastian.

“I’ll get washed up. Which way is the bathroom?” Bastian asked.

“Oh, it’s just down the hall on the right.”

Bastian left to wash his face and change into nicer clothes.  

Lukas’s Grandma turned to Lukas, “You know better than to slack off! You’re not setting a great example for your boyfriend.” Lukas scoffed, but she continued, “You got yourself a good one; he helps out with chores, and he’s quite handsome, don’t you think?”

“Grandma, I—”

“No no no. No arguments. I see it in your eyes, now go get changed; I want you looking nice, and I better not see any football gear.”

“Yes grandma.” Lukas grabbed some clothes and left for the bathroom.

He found Bastian waiting outside the door. “Your mom’s in there.” Lukas nodded, but Bastian continued, “So… I’m handsome?” Bastian teased. Lukas turned a bright red. Bastian moved directly in front of Lukas and raised his chin so they were staring into each other’s eyes. “I can see it in your eyes!” Bastian drew out his voice like he was reading a fortune.

“Oh my god.” Lukas groaned out as he turned a deeper red.

“The bathroom’s all yours, boys,” Krystyna said as she moved past them down the hall.

Lukas jumped into the bathroom before Bastian, shutting the door in his face. “I call first,” came muffled through the door.

“Bastard,” Bastian said as he thumped the door.

Lukas had to splash his face with water to calm down; Bastian’s teasing had really gotten to him. He cleaned himself up before putting on some nice gray slacks and a red jumper over his white collared shirt. He made sure his hair still looked nice, which was pretty easy because he kept it buzzed, but he always liked to look nice and couldn’t style his hair at all.

As he exited the bathroom, he felt Bastian’s hand snake around his waist and stop him. Bastian had a playful twinkle in his eyes as he fixed Lukas’s collar. Lukas blushed and looked down, something he realized he was doing a lot around Bastian today. Lukas looked up at Bastian and he felt Bastian’s hand brush the side of his face. “You missed some of the water,” Bastian whispered before his eyes flicked to Lukas lips.

Bastian let go and went into the bathroom, leaving a stunned Lukas in his wake. Did that really just happen? Had Bastian really just looked at his lips? And why did he feel such a loss when Bastian’s hand left his waist? He shook his head to free his thoughts before heading downstairs.

* * *

 

Lukas’s grandma had made sure Lukas and Bastian were sat next to each other at the table, now fully decked out with delicious looking food and a very crisp looking tablecloth. Lukas chatted with some family members before he sat down next to his mom.

“How are you and Bastian settling in?” She asked with a glint in her eyes.

“What do you mean—,” queried Lukas, but it died on his tongue as Bastian came down the stairs. Bastian was wearing light gray slacks with a light blue knitted shirt with a gray-blue sport coat over it; it looked amazing on him. When he saw Lukas staring at him, he grinned and headed over. Bastian took a seat next to Lukas and moved his chair even closer to him, resting his arm on Lukas’s thigh. Lukas tensed, which only caused Bastian to squeeze down. And, for reasons Lukas wasn’t going to think about, it actually did calm him down.

“So when did you start wooing my grandson” asked Lukas’s Grandma of Bastian.

Before Lukas could squawk in protest, Bastian replied, “Well, we met ten years ago, so I guess I started wooing him around then.” Bastian flashed a smile as the table chuckled.

“Well then, are you the reason Lukas is no longer with Monika?” This time Lukas wasn’t able to hold back a squawk, and the table fell silent.

“Bastian had nothing to do with that.” Lukas felt Bastian’s hand begin to fall off his thigh, and he knew that if he was going to tell his family about Monika, he needed to keep it there, so he put his hand over Bastian’s before it could leave completely. Bastian squeezed his hand helping to give Lukas the strength to continue. “Look, Monika and I were no longer happy together, so we decided to split. We owed it to ourselves and your great grandson to try and find happiness with other people.” Bastian squeezed his hand again, grabbing Lukas attention. “And, Bastian makes me happy; he always has.” They smiled shyly at each other.

Lukas’ grandma paused for a second in thought before pronouncing, “Lukas is always happy, and you better keep it that way.” Gesturing at Bastian. She added, “I never really liked Monika anyways.”

Lukas, Krystyna, and Bastian all objected, “Hey!”

Lukas spoke up, “Monika is great, grandma. We’re still really good friends, so don’t speak badly about her.”

Lukas’ grandma searched his face for a bit before saying, “I’m sorry for what I said; I just don’t like it when someone hurts my family.” The tense atmosphere that had been building dissipated after her confession.

“Grandma,” Lukas started to say, but his grandma cut him off with a raised hand.

“Today is a festive day; it’s Christmas Eve. We should be celebrating the new addition to the family.” Bastian’s hand tightened on Lukas’s thigh. “Welcome to the family, Bastian.” She raised her glass in a toast. Everyone around the table toasted to Bastian and Lukas who shared a look that neither of them could decipher.

After the awkwardness of the confrontation from his grandmother, the dinner went pretty well. Everyone managed to hold their questions about Monika, for which Lukas was grateful and Bastian’s hand only got a little adventurous as the night went on, and the alcohol flowed. When Bastian’s hand started to venture even further north on his inside thigh, Lukas excused himself for a moment and headed upstairs.

* * *

 

Once he got to his room Lukas started to feel guilty about leaving Bastian, but if he had stayed there, Bastian would have felt how he was affecting Lukas. This in itself was freaking Lukas out. He heard a knock on the door. “Basti, I just need a moment.”

His mom walked in with a cup of coffee for him, “I’m not Bastian and I agree we need a moment. “Scoot over and sit up or you’ll spill your coffee.” Lukas sat up against the headboard as his mother sat next to him and handed him a cup. After he took a sip, she asked, “Are you okay? Anything you need to talk about?”

Lukas answered, “No. I don’t know. , She shouldn’t have ambushed me about Monika.”

“Oh, I meant with Bastian, but yeah she shouldn’t have brought it up like that, but that’s my mom for you; she’s very direct and VERY protective of family, especially her favorite grandson.”

Lukas blushed softly. “What do you mean about Bastian?”

“Well you left suddenly, and he looked like a kicked puppy after you left, so I thought I would ask.”

“Wait, why would he look like that?” Lukas asked cluelessly.

“Well probably because you left your boyfriend downstairs to fend for himself against grandma.”

“Mom, you know he’s not really my boyfriend.” Lukas pleaded.

“You know I wouldn’t care if he was right?” His mother said comfortingly.

“Mom—“Lukas groaned, exasperated.

“I just think you should think about it. You have never really spoken up against grandma, but you did for him. And, you can protest all you want, but I know what you said about him was true; he has always made you happy.”

“No, we’re not,” he began, but it died on his tongue as he started to process what she meant.

She took a sip of her coffee before continuing, “IF you really are serious about this being a show for grandma, then you should try and cool it with the looks at Bastian. It’s not fair to him.”

“What do you mean looks?” Lukas asked, “And what do you mean not fair for him?”

“Stop being obtuse, Lukas. Haven’t you seen how he looks at you? He came to a Christmas dinner with your family on a day’s notice, and I bet he cancelled plans with his own family to do it.” She barreled on, ignoring Lukas protests, “Haven’t you noticed that whenever you are single he magically becomes single? I follow the tabloids; he practically worships the ground you walk on. It might be fake for you, but this is arguably the happiest I have ever seen him.”

“What? That can’t be true.” Lukas tried to think back about the last time he had seen Bastian as happy as he seemed to be since grandma had decided they were dating.

“Just think about it Lukas, I’ll love you no matter what you do, and just like Bastian, I too only want what makes you happy.” She gave Lukas a look as she stood off the bed. “You have a few more minutes up here before grandma comes down and drags you down herself, I’ll try and buy you some more time to think, but we both know she’ll be up here soon. I love you Lukas.” She kissed his forehead before heading downstairs.

* * *

 

Krystyna was able to buy Lukas a whole ten minutes upstairs, but only by telling her mom that he was calling his son to wish him a happy Christmas Eve and to get to bed so Santa could come and deliver presents.

During that time, Lukas was able to get nowhere on the Bastian front. The only things he could think about were all the moments that he had been oblivious to Bastian’s flirting with him. Sometimes incredibly blatantly. He even flirted back, a lot. He called Bastian mein hase repeatedly and in public. He had special tags for Bastian and him on facebook. Bastian was the first one he called after anything happened. How had he never noticed how they acted? He had to stop.

When he got back downstairs the table was mostly cleared, his grandma assuring him that Bastian had been so helpful that she was keeping him.  She ushered them into the living room where the rest of the family was.

Bastian was sitting on the couch with Lukas’s mother and cousins. They were all drinking coffee and talking about the headlines from around the world. Lukas could act normal for this, it was normal stuff. Lukas pulled a chair up opposite to the couch, causing Bastian to look at him oddly before Lukas joined the conversation. They all spoke for another two hours the entire time Bastian throwing strange looks at Lukas, before people started excusing themselves to bed. When Lukas excused himself for bed Bastian did the same. Lukas hurried upstairs before Bastian. 

Bastian grabbed Lukas shoulder as they entered the room. “Lukas stop. Why are you acting odd? If it’s the bed thing, I’ll sleep on the floor it’s no problem.”

Lukas shook Bastian’s hand off his shoulder, “It’s not the bed thing.”

“Well what is it then” Bastian demanded.

“It’s you!” Bastian was stunned into silence and Lukas continued, “You need to stop. With all the touching and the flirting. It needs to stop. People are going to think we are actually a couple.”

Bastian’s face fell and when he spoke his voice sounded broken, “what do you mean?” “Isn’t that the goal?” Bastian said shakily.

 “For this weekend. But not in the real world.” Lukas stated.

“Oh.” Bastian stammered out.

“I’m sorry I never noticed earlier. We act like we’re dating, it needs to stop.”

Bastian couldn’t breathe. Lukas wanted to stop everything they had. After all of the time Lukas had really not noticed that he had been flirting back. Bastian swallowed. “Okay. I’ll get a cab or something. Bastian started to gather his things. If Lukas didn’t want him there he wasn’t going to stay.

“You don’t have to leave, just tone it down okay?” Lukas said.

Bastian paused before turning to look at Lukas. He swallowed before saying, “Lukas I don’t think I can.”

“What do you mean?”

“Would it be so bad if we didn’t stop?” Bastian asked softly, his eyes lighting up with hope. “Why stop any of this if it makes us both happy?”

“But people would think we were together….”

“And?” Bastian asked, moving closer to Lukas. “I can’t stop acting how I act around you. I’ve tried.” Bastian stepped forward, hovering a foot from Lukas. “If I have to act like your boyfriend all weekend I can’t stop. It’s too close to what I have wanted for too long.” Lukas sucked in a breath.

“What do you mean wanted?” Lukas asked his voice barely a whisper.

“You. Lukas. I’ve wanted you. Can you honestly say you don’t want me too?”

Lukas backed up, the back of his legs hitting the mattress stopping him. “I…I….”Bastian surged forward and captured Lukas lips in his finally they were kissing. Lukas froze in shock mouth falling open slightly. Bastian raised his hand and cupped Lukas’ face unfreezing him, his lips began kissing back before his mind could catch up. Bastian pulled away stopping a few inches from Lukas face. Their breath heating up the space between them.

“Luki, please.” Bastian muttered his resolve cracking.

Lukas finally found his breath back, “please what? Bastian what are we going to do? I’m not gay you’re not gay, we can’t just be together.”  Lukas pulled out of Bastian’s arms.

“No.” Bastian stated.

“What do you mean no?”

“No, we can be together. The only thing stopping it is you. Why?” Bastian asked, inching closer to Lukas.

“What do you mean why?”

“Lukas stop avoiding it. Give me a real reason why.” Lukas stopped he couldn’t think of anything. "Please, luki.” Bastian’s resolve finally broke completely. He sank to the floor in front of Lukas. Tears started to form as he looked up at Lukas with broken eyes.

Looking down on a broken Bastian Lukas knew he never wanted him to be like that again. He wanted Bastian to be bright and happy, and he wanted to be responsible for it, he wanted to make him happy again. “Ok.” He said softly, repeating himself when Bastian looked up, “ok.” Lukas sank onto his knees, drawing level with Bastian. “We can try it, although I don’t know how to.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bastian’s. Bastian froze.

Bastian surged forward and pushed Lukas onto the floor. Covering Lukas’s body with his Bastian pressed his lips onto Lukas’s swallowing his grunt from suddenly being pushed onto his back. They kissed innocently, no tongue or wandering hands, Bastian put everything he felt for the last ten years into the kiss and it left Lukas breathless.

Eventually Bastian pulled back onto his elbows looking down at Lukas’s swollen lips. “Thank you.”

Lukas reached up to touch Bastian’s face. Bastian closed his eyes and leaned into Lukas' touch. The gesture of love floored Lukas, Bastian’s feeling for him ran deeper then he thought.

Bastian opened his eyes, finding Lukas’ immediately, “You’re beautiful.”

Lukas blushed and tried to hide his face. Bastian leaned down and brushed his lips on Lukas’s again, “I mean it, you’re beautiful Luki, my Luki.” Lukas couldn’t handle the emotion; he tensed up and moved his mouth away from Bastian. Bastian winced as he pulled back. To cover up the awkwardness that had enveloped them Lukas tried to make a joke, “I’m also getting older so can I not lie on the floor?”

Bastian chuckled half-heartedly and stood up offering a hand to Lukas, pulling him off the floor. They both looked at the bed. Lukas started biting his bottom lip. “Do you regret it?? Bastian asked concern in his voice.

“No. I, can we just slow down?” Lukas asked.

Bastian slowly grabbed Lukas’ hand with his. “Of course.” He whispered.

Lukas squeezed Bastian’s hand once, “I like you too.”

Bastian smiled and squeezed Lukas hand. “It’s just weird because were friends right?”

“Yeah, let’s just go slow? I don’t know where I stand in this anymore.”

“Well were friends, best friends. And as long as you’re okay with it lets agree to always be friends regardless of what happens, okay?” Lukas nodded. “Let’s go slow, we can just sleep. I mean we did it earlier anyways.” Bastian teased softly, as if he didn’t know how Lukas would take it.

Lukas felt some of the tension leave, “you’re right.”  They turned away from one another and quickly changed into their pajamas. Both of them blushing when they turned back to each other.

“Oh this is ridiculous.” Said Bastian as he closed the distance between them and dragged Lukas onto the bed. It took a little bit of arranging before they were both comfortable.

Lukas wiggled into Bastian’s arms a little before letting himself relax fully drifting off to sleep in Bastian’s arms.

* * *

 

When they woke up, Lukas had a panic attack because he could feel Bastian’s erection pressed into him. What was worse was he had a matching one. He tried to extract himself from bed without waking Bastian up but failed miserably. Instead of getting out of bed unnoticed, Bastian’s arms tightened around him, and Bastian, still asleep, ground his erection into him. This caused Lukas to freak out and fall off of the bed, waking Bastian up in the process.

“Lukas what the hell?” Bastian mumbled, still waking up from sleep.

Lukas grumbled back, “You were assaulting me while we slept, rubbing your... thing! Against me!”

Bastian chuckled before pointing at Lukas lap, “Sorry I enjoyed having a hottie in my arms all night, but it looks like you enjoyed it too.”

Lukas looked down at his tented pajama pants, squawked, and pulled the blanket clean off Bastian and covered his lap. “I thought we said take it slow! And I shouldn’t be accountable for my body’s actions while I sleep; I can’t control them.” Bastian just looked at Lukas like the child he was being before Lukas realized what he said, “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. Now get back up here with that blanket; it’s cold.” Bastian rolled over so his back was facing Lukas. Lukas slowly got up and after willing his erection away, slipping behind Bastian on the bed. Bastian reached over and grabbed Lukas’ arm to hug to his chest, “How much longer do we have to relax here?”

“I—” Lukas stammered out as he felt Bastian pull his hand towards his lips and brush a kiss on it.

“Relax Luki; just tell me if anything is too much for you.”

Lukas realized he was completely stiff; he took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax back onto the bed. After a few seconds, Bastian’s scooted back closing the distance between them while simultaneously pulling Lukas tight against his back with his arm. Lukas felt the heat radiating from Bastian soak into him, relaxing him further onto the bed. Lukas settled his head behind Bastian’s neck closing his eyes and just letting himself feel how well they fit together like this.

The next thing they both knew there was a banging on the door. “Lukas! Bastian! Get up; it’s Christmas!” Krystyna yelled through the door.

Lukas mumbled something into the back of Bastian’s neck that even he couldn’t decipher, so Bastian answered, “Okay we will be down in a sec.”

He turned over and shook Lukas until he woke again. “Come on Lukas. Let’s celebrate Christmas!”

Lukas grumbled a bit before agreeing and getting out of bed. Bastian told Lukas he was going to go wash up real quick and that he’d meet him downstairs. Once he had left the room Krystyna came in, again holding coffee. Although this time, there wasn’t any for Lukas.

“Oh, quit your grumbling. If you want coffee, you have to come downstairs,” Krystyna said to him, taking another gulp with an exaggerated ‘ahh.’

“Why do you torture me?!” Lukas asked dramatically.

“Family trait,” she replied. Lukas grumbled again, falling back onto the bed. “You look happy this morning, which is odd since you’re definitely not a morning person. And the floor looks well slept on,” she said sarcastically, “Did you talk to him?”

Lukas started playing with the blanket, “Yeah we talked; You were right; Bastian has feelings for me, and I’m starting to realize I have some for him.”

“Yeah sure… some,” she mocked. “Come on, let’s go downstairs and subject your new boyfriend to a Podolski family Christmas.” Lukas covered his groan with a pillow as Krystyna left.

In the hall, she ran into Bastian, who was standing outside the door. “You told him to talk to me?” She nodded.

“Thank you.” he said sincerely.

She looked at him for a few seconds before nodding, “You make him happy.” She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, “Welcome to the family,” before heading downstairs.

Bastian grinned as he entered the room, “Get up lazy!” He ripped the blanket off Lukas, who groaned, yeah definitely not a morning person. Bastian leaned down and kissed Lukas on the forehead, “Go brush your teeth and come downstairs so you can open your gift and tell your family why I only have a present for you.”

Bastian turned to leave but was stopped when Lukas grabbed his wrist, “You got me a present?”

Bastian turned back to Lukas, “Of course I did; it’s Christmas.” He pulled Lukas closer and kissed him on the lips softly.

Lukas stared at Bastian and whispered, “I didn’t get you anything.”

“Then you’ll have to make it up to me,” Bastian said, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile as he pinched Lukas’ ass.

Lukas yelped and smacked Bastian on the arm. “Basti, what the hell?”

“Relax; I got to wake up with you in my arms, best Christmas ever. And don’t worry you don’t have to give me anything.” Bastian smiled softly at Lukas, “See you downstairs.” He kissed him one more time and left.

* * *

 

Lukas finished in the bathroom and went downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, he realized that he was the last one to get there; everyone else was already eating. Some of the younger cousins were already finished, bouncing on their seats waiting for everyone to finish before they could open their presents. He grabbed a slice of toast off of Bastian’s plate and sunk into the open chair beside him.

As soon as he had sat down, the younger members of the Podolski clan started begging his grandma to let them start opening presents.

“As soon as Lukas is done eating, we can go into the living room and start opening presents.”

After her pronouncement, 4 pairs of eyes turned to Lukas, who immediately shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth. “I’m done,” he mumbled out, spitting crumbs onto the table. The children cheered. Both his mom and his grandma shook their heads. Bastian just laughed.

They slowly moved into the living room, sitting around the front of the tree in the couches and extra chairs from the dining table. The presents were scattered all over, the kids already starting to sort them in piles for their prospective owners. He and Bastian pulled their chairs next to each other and sat down. Krystyna came over and gave Lukas a cup of coffee, which allowed Bastian to grab his present for Lukas, which he had stashed in the mound of presents before they went to bed, and place it in front of Lukas’ chair.

Lukas grinned at him and pulled the brightly colored box towards himself with his foot. The piles around the children grew by the second. The piles for the adults were much smaller, each of them getting a few presents each, with Lukas’s grandmother getting the most. Bastian even got a few presents, one from Krystyna and one from Lukas’ grandma. He looked nervous; Lukas could tell it was because he didn’t have any gifts besides the one for Lukas. Lukas cleared his throat and addressed the room, “Bastian helped me pick out all the present for everyone but I had to do the wrapping, so I made them all from just me.”

Krystyna scolded Lukas, “Lukas I taught you better than that.” She turned towards Bastian and with a wink said, “Don’t worry we know that you helped, probably more than Lukas.”

The room laughed as Lukas mock pouted. Bastian grabbed Lukas’s hand and said, “Don’t worry Lukas I forgive you.” He pressed a kiss to Lukas’s rapidly reddening cheek.

The piles in front  of the children were rapidly demolished. They loved their gifts, especially Lukas’ (and Bastian’s) which were all a little extravagant. He bought one of them a basketball hoop, one an inflatable pool for their backyard, one a new set of skies which Bastian wholeheartedly approved of, and he got all of them a bunch of football swag from his club and the national team.

When it was time to open his gifts, Lukas decided to tease Bastian, “Okay I have opened all my gifts, looks like its Bastian’s turn.”

“What?” Chorused the kids and Bastian, “You didn’t open Bastian’s?”

“What? Where is it? I don’t see it.” Lukas said as he nudged the box further under his chair and out of his line of sight.

“It’s right there!” yelled one of the kids pointing under the chair.

“I still don’t see it,” Lukas said, looking on all side of the chair.

One of the children got up and grabbed the box, “Here you go Lukas! It was right here!”

Lukas smiled and took the present from her. “Thank you, Madeline.”

She smiled, “It’s Maddie, Onkel Lukas!”

He smiled then looked down at the gift. What had Bastian gotten him? He must have gotten it before Lukas called; there was no way he could have gotten a gift in the day that Lukas had given him before whisking him away. He tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a shoebox; of course Bastian had gotten him a football related gift. He opened the shoebox to reveal Bastian’s favorite neon orange and yellow shoes. He looked up at Bastian, “Your shoes. Your lucky shoes.”

“Yeah well, they’re yours now; they should be lucky for you too,” Bastian said bashfully.

Lukas leaned over and kissed Bastian. “Thank you,” he whispered into Bastian’s lips.

They hear from behind Lukas, “They’re just shoes…” Lukas looked down and blushed leaning forward to rest his forehead on Bastian’s shoulders. He felt Bastian arms wrap around his back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling apart.

“Your gift is coming, I promise,” Lukas said, staring into Bastian’s eyes as if challenging him to disagree.

“Okay,” Bastian said softly.

The circle continued to open all their gifts. Bastian got a camera that could take pictures with voice commands, courtesy of Krystyna, who decided that they needed to take more selfies. And from Lukas’ grandma, he got a recipe book, which, judging from the surprised faces of the family, was a great treasure in Lukas’ family. She assured him it was so he could make sure Lukas was eating all of his favorites.

* * *

 

After the presents were all finally open, Lukas challenged Bastian to a game of basketball with all the children. They divided up into teams; Lukas got two kids, which Bastian decided was unfair, but he was assured by Lukas that he got Maddie, who was better than the rest of them combined.

The game went swimmingly for Bastian. Maddie was indeed a terror on the court, and between her and Bastian’s dirty tricks (constantly touching Lukas causing him to lose focus), they won. Bastian grabbed Maddie and hoisted her onto his shoulders, parading her inside to tell everyone about her amazing game.

After leaving the kids in the kitchen to help Grandma Podolski with festive cookie baking, Bastian went upstairs to take a shower. Lukas had beaten him to it and had already grabbed his clothes and a towel when Bastian walked into their room.

“Need help in the shower?” Bastian joked.

Lukas didn’t even turn red this time, “No I don’t need a hand, I think I have it covered.” He smirked as he grabbed his crotch. He skirted past a dumbstruck Bastian and quickly ducked into the bathroom and shut the door.

A second after he had locked it, Bastian jiggled the knob and banged on the door, “Lukas, you bastard!”

Lukas snickered from inside, “I can’t hear you; the shower is too loud.”

“Lukas, you haven’t even turned the water on yet,” Bastian huffed.

“Sorry,” Lukas mocked. “But, I was focusing on undressing.”

Bastian banged the door again before Krystyna’s voice carried through the door, “You know the whole hallway can hear you both, right?”

Both Bastian and Lukas blushed; Bastian mumbled something before hurrying back to Lukas’s room. Lukas pretended not to have heard and actually got into the shower.

* * *

 

After they had both taken showers, they returned downstairs to the Christmas festivities. The children were running around, playing with their new toys and the adults had moved to the kitchen where an even larger dinner then yesterday seemed to be taking shape. They were of course quickly roped into the preparations. Bastian was assigned to help bake the cookies, and Lukas was posted in the living room to keep the children entertained.

Besides a slight mishap where he got flour all over the counter, Bastian was doing his job well. The cookie dough was sitting in the mixing bowl as Bastian tried to hunt down some cookie pans. Which is of course when Lukas, leading a band of children, snuck into the kitchen to steal cookie dough and accidently dropped the bowl on the floor. The metal bowl bounced off the floor and flung cookie dough all over everything.

Bastian turned around, holding a pan in front of him like a shield, “What the fuck?!”

Krystyna walked behind Bastian and smacked him on the back of the head, “If my mother hears you say that word, she’ll smack you much harder than that.”

“What, me, Lukas, cookies,” Bastian stuttered out, gesturing at Lukas, who was currently trying to sneak back out of the kitchen with a shit eating grin on his face.

Krystyna just nodded to Bastian, like Lukas stealing cookie dough was a normal thing to happen. “He does this every time anyone makes cookies. It’s your job as cookie maker to not let him.”

Bastian couldn’t believe he was being blamed for this, “So I have to restart the cookies because Lukas has a ridiculous sweet tooth?”

“Count yourself lucky that Louis isn’t here. Together, they’re basically unstoppable,” Krystyna continued.

Lukas poked his tongue at Bastian as he and the kids disappeared back into the living room. Bastian grabbed the bowl of the floor and was able to salvage some of the dough, unfortunately not enough to not make another batch.

Bastian decided to lay a trap for Lukas; he gathered all the cookie supplies again and filled the mixing bowl with flour. He unplugged it and then turned it on to the highest speed; the second it was plugged in, it would spew flour all over. He went back to grab the pans and used the reflection in one to see the raiding party. He waited till Lukas was standing over the bowl before plugging it in.

“AHHHH!” Lukas screamed as he was covered in flour. The kids got a light dusting as it floated down to them.

Bastian smirked from behind the pan. “Stop messing up my baking, Lukas.”

Lukas wiped the flour off his face before running over to Bastian, “You covered me in flour; I’m going to get you back!” Bastian brandished the pan as a shield laughing while Lukas tried to get to him.

“Lukas don’t you dare.” Bastian laughed as Lukas finally grabbed the pan a removed it from between them. He grabbed Bastian in a full body hug, leaving a Lukas shaped flour stain all over the front of a still laughing Bastian. Lukas grabbed Bastian’s ass, leaving two flour hands on it as Bastian finally shoved him away.

Bastian started brushing himself off, “Okay, truce? Or, I’m not letting you have any cookies.”

Lukas smiled. “Fine.” He leaned forward and kissed Bastian. Bastian smiled before realizing he was coated in flour again.  A laughing Lukas retreated to the living room again.

Bastian restarted the cookie process yet again as Grandma Podolski came back into the kitchen. “What happened in here? I thought I told you to make cookies, not mess around with flour,” she said, surveying the flour covered counter and the measly half pan of cookies waiting to be filled with new dough.

Bastian gulped, “I haven’t been messing around, I have been making cookies, Lukas is the one who—”

She interrupted him, “I don’t believe you for a second,” she insisted. “You have two Lukas sized hand prints on your ass.”

Bastian glowed red as he realized he had forgotten to wipe his ass off. He was only knocked out of his embarrassed silence as Lukas’ laugh drifted through from the living room. “I’ll finish baking the cookies.” He redoubled his efforts in the cookie department as she left to yell at Lukas for interrupting the baking.

Bastian was able to finish the cookies after smacking away grabbing hands only twice more. The family all congratulated Bastian on his job well done; the cookies were amazing.

Lukas finally managed to grab a still warm cookie and moaned when he tasted it, “Bastian, this is so good! When did you learn how to bake?”

Bastian tried to think past Lukas’s moaning and managed to stutter out, “I always had to bake in my family; I guess I just had to get good at it.”

Lukas smiled at Bastian, “Well, you’re baking me all sorts of sweets now. What else do you know how to bake?”

Bastian smiled back at Lukas before leaning over to whisper in his ear, “You moan like that and I’ll bake you whatever you want.”

Lukas’ stomach flipped at Bastian's strong words in the middle of the kitchen. Luckily his family seemed to be focused on tasting the cookies and helping his grandmother clean up the mess. “Deal,” Lukas said quietly back to Bastian before stepping out of reach.

* * *

 

Once the kitchen was cleaned from the baking mess, the family started to gather supplies for dinner. Bastian and Lukas were excused because Krystyna thought they would do more harm than good, and more likely there would be no cookies left by the time dinner was finished if Lukas was left in the vicinity. They decided to walk around the neighborhood while dinner was being prepared.

Lukas grabbed his coat and waited as Bastian ran upstairs to grab his coat and apparently a scarf and gloves, all Bayern red. Lukas laughed as Bastian came down the stairs with all of his skin covered except for a sliver around his eyes.

“What?” Bastian asked; his words coming out muffled through his scarf.

“It’s not that cold here and we played basketball a few hours ago. So why have you decided to become a ninja?”

Bastian scoffed, “It was cold, and it has only gotten colder.”

They took off out the door before they could be roped into bringing the kids. They walked down the driveway and off to the park; as soon as they left the houses behind, Bastian reached over and grabbed Lukas’ hand in his.

Lukas turned to smile at Bastian and started pulling him down the path. They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked. They got closer and closer till Lukas decided to just sidle up to Bastian, slipping his arm around Bastian’s lower back. Bastian followed Lukas’s lead and slipped his arm over Lukas’ shoulder, pulling him flush against his side. “Cold?” Bastian teased.

Lukas elbowed him softly in the side, “If I wasn’t, would I have to move back?”

Bastian smiled and tightened his grip momentarily, making Lukas stop. They turned to each other, gazing into each other’s eyes. Bastian brought his hand to brush Lukas’s cheek. “Luki.” Lukas closed the distance and pressed his lips to Bastian. They sort of lost track of time, getting lost in each other as they were finally away from the distractions of the house. They pulled back, Lukas’s hand carded through Bastian’s hair, both of them smilingly shyly at one another as if their tongues hadn’t been down each other’s throats a moment ago. Bastian looked at Lukas lips; they looked wrecked. He smiled as he realized what he had done.

“What?” Whispered Lukas.

Bastian looked back to Lukas’s eyes, “I like your lips like this,” as he leaned forward again, letting them both slip into the rhythm of kissing again. This time they pulled apart as they realized snow had begun to fall around them.

They started walking again, meandering down the path slowly and sharing small smiles whenever they looked at each other.

Eventually, as the snow began to fall in earnest, they had to call their walk off. Moving back towards the house, they only split apart when they got back to the houses.

* * *

 

When they finally returned to the house, dinner was upon them. The dining room had once again been filled with the Podolskis, and plate after plate of food was piled high. The smells that greeted them when they entered made their mouths water on the spot.

They sat next to one another again and let Grandma Podolski toast the family, “We Podolskis have gone through many a Christmas. You all know what it means to me to have our family together for Christmas. Christmas dinner with you all was the only time of the year that I looked forward to after my husband died. You all brought his love of the holiday back into my life, and I will always be thankful for that. Family is the best thing in this world, and I’m so glad you are all part of mine. To Family new and old.” She raised her glass to Bastian. The family toasted, everyone talking about their family.

Bastian and Lukas turned to each other to touch their glasses, both of them smiling softly at the emotion in the toast. Lukas whispered to Bastian before their glasses touched, “Welcome to the family, Basti.”

Bastian smiled after he put down his glass. Both of them turned back towards the table that was busy passing platters of food back and forth. Lukas and Bastian worked in a team; they each made sure both plates were full of things Bastian had never seen but Lukas assured were good. Bastian stocked up on mash potatoes and sauerkraut to make sure he had something to eat.

Lukas thought the dinner was amazing. His family was really welcoming to Bastian; they treated him like family in a way that they never had for Monika. Bastian’s smile was plastered to his face, the wrinkles around his eyes almost permantly etched on his face, and his hand was glued to Lukas’s thigh, his heat flowing into Lukas.  Lukas loved it. When they had to get up to help clean up dinner, Lukas mourned the loss of contact. Bastian gave him a confused look as he grabbed dishes.

Luckily for Lukas though, they moved into the living room and Bastian managed to snag them a spot on the couch. When Bastian sat down, he pulled Lukas onto his lap snuggling up behind him resting his face on Lukas shoulder. Lukas relaxed after he realized that his family didn’t care. Bastian hummed into his shoulder when he felt like it.

They sat like that for a little while, everyone sharing funny stories of family events. Bastian had enough blackmail to get Lukas to do anything. But, Bastian just smiled along and even told a story about him and Tobias having to ski naked after losing a game of pool. When the stories were finally winding down, Lukas and Bastian excused themselves and headed to bed, claiming they had to go early the next morning to catch their flight.

They both coasted through their nightly routine, trading time in the bathroom to brush their teeth and change into pajamas. When they both converged on the bed, they slowed.

“Basti.”

“Shh, Luki. It’s fine; we’ll just cuddle.”

Lukas shivered at Bastian’s touch, “That’s the problem.”

Bastian looked confused until Lukas looked down and started blushing. “Well, I can go to the bathroom and let you take care of it, or I can take care of it.” When Lukas didn’t look too interested in either of those options, Bastian continued, “Or we can just ignore it.”

“You sure you don’t mind?” Lukas asked quietly.

“Not at all.” Bastian said, pulling Lukas down onto the bed before hopping into bed on top of him. Bastian leaned down to kiss him once before turning around and pulling Lukas to drape over his back. Lukas kept his hips away from Bastian until Bastian said, “I’ll sleep better if we’re pressed together.” As he said it, Bastian slowly pressed backwards till he could feel all of Lukas. Lukas was able to suppress the urge to thrust as Bastian said, “Goodnight, mein hase.”

Lukas kissed the back of Bastian’s neck as they both drifted off, comfortable in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

The next day Bastian woke up to Lukas pleasantly thrusting his covered erection against his ass. Bastian decided to save Lukas some embarrassment and quietly extracted himself from the bed. Lukas slumped onto his front, slowly continuing to hump the mattress. Bastian laughed and took a picture to send to Lukas later. He changed and went to the bathroom before shaking Lukas awake. “Luuuukkkiii. Get up! We have to go eat before we leave for Munich.”

Lukas groaned into the mattress, not moving from where he was. Bastian shook him again before pinching his ass, getting Lukas to yelp. “You grab my ass entirely too much.”

Bastian scoffed and grabbed Lukas’s ass again. “My ass had evidence on it that you grab my ass just as much.”

Lukas grinned up at Bastian, having rolled over to protect his ass. Bastian crawled onto Lukas, leaning down and running his nose along Lukas’s neck before kissing him. “Basti, stop,” Lukas said halfheartedly as Bastian started to kiss down Lukas’s neck, retracing where he had just been with hovering.

“Why should I?” Bastian asked between kisses to Lukas’ neck.

“Cause I already don’t want to stop but we have to” Lukas said breathlessly.

Bastian pulled back, “To be continued then,” smirking down at Lukas. “But, you still have to get up.”

Lukas smacked Bastian with a pillow. Bastian got off the bed and started to pack his clothes. Lukas finally started getting up, and Bastian pretended not to notice Lukas cover his crotch as he moved behind Bastian to change. Once they were both dressed and packed, they dragged their luggage downstairs and moved into the kitchen.

Grandma Podolski was waiting for them in the kitchen. She made them both toast and eggs and sat with them as they ate hurriedly. They chatted about nothing until Lukas ran upstairs to grab some things he missed. Bastian was pulled to the side by Lukas’ grandma, “My Luki really likes you.” Bastian blushed. “I meant what I said; you’re family now, even if Lukas doesn’t know it yet.”

Bastian looked confused before Lukas bolted down the stairs, “We have to go, we’re already late. Basti why didn’t you wake me up?!”

Bastian groaned out, “Oh my god.”

They said goodbye to Grandma Podolski and the few others that had made their way downstairs to say goodbye to Lukas. Lukas told them all he loved them and he would be seeing them next around Easter, unless any of them wanted to come to a game; the invitation was always there.

They made their way to the car and headed off for the airport, Lukas’ hand in Bastian’s as they drove to the airport.

As they got closer and closer to the real world Lukas withdrew from Bastian. He didn’t allow Bastian to touch him as much and would let go of Bastian’s hands whenever Bastian managed to grab his. Once they landed and had safely made it to Bastian’s apartment, Lukas paused, “Bastian, thanks for pretending for the holidays, my family really liked you.”

Bastian stopped moving into his apartment, dropping his keys and turning to Lukas, “What are you talking about?”

Lukas looked away, “Look, just thank you for all that.”

“Lukas, do you think that was a joke?

“I just, I want you to have an out,” Lukas said quietly.

“Lukas, how are you insecure about this? I’ve been making out with you every time I could. I cannot get enough of your smile or your ass,” Bastian all but yelled at Lukas.

“Ok, yeah, that’s what I thought, same,” Lukas said as he moved closer to Bastian. “So you don’t want to just erase this weekend at all?”

“Absolutely not, Lukas. I want to continue this weekend in my bedroom, where I’m going to show you exactly how much I have wanted you.”

“Good, cause I want this too,” Lukas said before moving forward to capture Bastian’s lips in his. Bastian reached up and cupped Lukas face in his hands, positioning Lukas to deepen the kiss. It felt like the moment after making a game winning goal. Lukas felt like he was standing in the middle of a stadium, teammates jumping on him as the world erupted around them. It was too much for Lukas, who moaned into Bastian’s mouth, which only made him press harder into Lukas.

They reach around one another, pulling the other in as close as possible. Their entire bodies pressed into each other. Bastian could feel Lukas’ erection pressed into his. He gave a thrust of his hips, causing Lukas to stutter. Bastian bit Lukas’ lip and pulled back. “Bedroom. Now,” he growled out.

They shuffled towards the bedroom, neither willing to let the other one go for long enough to maneuver. They crashed into the hallway wall, Lukas pinning Bastian as he mouthed along Bastian’s neck. “Luki, fuuccckkk,” Bastian groaned out as Lukas bit into his shoulder blade.

They finally made it to the bedroom, Bastian tumbling over Lukas onto the bed. Lukas finally took his hands off Bastian to prop himself up as Bastian removed his shirt and straddled Lukas’ thighs. Lukas’ hands dropped to Bastian’s hips, pulling him down against his erection. Bastian grinned as he shoved his hand under Lukas’ shirt feeling the smooth muscles of Lukas’ stomach and chest. Pleased noises escaped Lukas as Bastian started mouthing at the skin he uncovered. Lukas helped get his shirt off completely before pulling Bastian down, naked skin meeting naked skin. Lukas’ hands couldn’t stop themselves. They wandered all over Bastian’s chest, stomach, back, ass. He couldn’t keep them in one spot, the only constant was the need for Bastian to be as close as possible. Lukas began thrusting up against Bastian, pulling him down to meet him.

They kissed like that for a while. They incessantly explored each other’s bodies with their hands, often followed by a mouth. Lukas rolled them over so he was on top, pinning Bastian’s roaming hands down onto the bed. He licked his lips and stared at Bastian.

“Fuck, Luki. What the hell, why did you stop?”

Lukas just grinned down at Bastian, “I want to hear it again.”

“Hear what again?” Bastian moaned out, rolling his hips upwards and getting a groan out of Lukas.

“How do you feel about me?” Lukas said, rolling his hips down onto Bastian’s hardness.

Bastian groaned before he was able to process Lukas’s words. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Lukas laughed and stopped Bastian’s rant by kissing him breathless.

“Tell me,” Lukas said, punctuating each word with a bite to Bastian’s lips.

“I fucking love you,” growled Bastian, “Now get down here you fucking idiot.” Lukas leaned down and captured Bastian’s lips in his, putting everything into the kiss.

“Good, because I’m pretty sure everyone in my family knew I was in love with you before I did,” Lukas said matter of factly.

“Good, now take your fucking pants off and touch my dick, or ass, or mouth, or anything. Lukas, please.”

Lukas dropped onto Bastian’s chest so they lay flat with almost no space between them. They thrusted into each other until Bastian stilled in Lukas arms, cumming with Lukas’ name on his lips. Lukas followed after Bastian as Bastian lips found a permanent home on Lukas’ neck.

They stayed wrapped up in each other as they both come down. Once they regained their sanity enough, they both started giggling at the fact that they had cum in their pants like high schoolers. Bastian gave Lukas a new pair of underwear and pajama pants, and they quickly changed.

They returned to bed, Lukas snuggling into Bastian’s chest. Lukas looked up to Bastian and said, “Does this mean you’re actually my boyfriend then?”

Bastian pressed a soft kiss into Lukas’ swollen lips. “Yes, I’m actually your boyfriend now.”

“Good, because this means you have to come to all of my family get-togethers. Easter is coming up, and my grandmother on the other side has claimed that holiday as her own.” Bastian grinned as Lukas started explaining the affair, “Oh, also, we need to form a plan of attack because my mother has pictures of us cuddling, kissing, and probably a few of you with  flour hand prints on your ass that she will definitely be using to blackmail you. So, get ready to dress up as the Easter bunny for the kids.”

Bastian groaned and let his head drop back onto the pillow, “Remind me again how I agreed to this.”

Lukas pressed a kiss to Bastian’s chest, “You’re my boyfriend, and dressing in bunny suits just comes with the territory, mein hase.” Lukas paused before continuing more softly, “You’ll do it though, right?

Bastian sighed, “Yeah I’ll do it.”

“Because you love me?” Lukas said, propping himself up to look at Bastian’s eyes.

“Yeah, Luki. I love you.” Bastian said softly into Lukas lips before kissing them. “Now go to sleep, mein hase.”

“Goodnight, hase. I love you, too.”

-Fin-


End file.
